


Ызарги не помешают

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Combat 2017 [60]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: все умерли





	Ызарги не помешают

Персиваль очнулся в настолько непроглядной темноте, что в первый момент решил, что ослеп. Он вытянул перед собой руки, ну, точнее попытался вытянуть, и тут же упёрся во что-то мягкое.

— Не советую, — в глубоком низком голосе звучало предупреждение, и Персиваль счёл за лучшее держать руки при себе. — Благодарю. Знаете, почему-то каждый, кто сюда попадает, считает своим долгом первым делом облапать меня пониже спины.  
Персиваль фыркнул.

— Если бы вам не нравилось, вы бы не стояли спиной ко входу. Здесь довольно трудно сделать это нарочно, потому что не видно ничего. Кстати, а где это «здесь»?

— Не знаю. Но называется довольно поэтично. «Тот свет», — невидимый, а теперь ещё и неосязаемый собеседник хохотнул собственному каламбуру.

— Мило. А как же небеса, рай, Бог?

— Который из них вас интересует? С холодными руками или с тёплыми?

— А как?.. — начал Персиваль, но запнулся на середине фразы и расхохотался. — Простите.

— «Простите» не булькает.

— И впрямь.

Он порылся в карманах и нашёл аж две фляги. В одной точно был виски. Во второй — либо умиротворяющий бальзам, либо бодрящая настойка. В любом случае, можно было предложить. Даже на брудершафт.

— Ого! — обрадовался собеседник, заслышав бульканье. — Но учтите, целоваться с вами я не буду.

— Да я и не предлагаю, — усмехнулся Персиваль схожести их мыслей и протянул в темноту вторую флягу, с _не виски_.

— Пахнет приятно. Что это?

— Не отрава, и то хорошо.

Собеседник снова рассмеялся, немного напряжённо. Спрашивать Персиваль не решился.  
Впрочем, что бы там ни было, действия оно не оказало никакого. И виски почему-то всё не заканчивался и почти не пьянил, разве что чем дальше, тем сильнее хотелось набить кому-нибудь морду.

— А вы точно не тёмный маг? — уточнил он у невидимого собеседника, чьё плечо оказалось значительно жёстче, чем задница, но тоже приятно тёплым.

— Так меня ещё не называли. Что, кулаки чешутся?

— Не то слово.

— Ничего. Через одного визитёра посыпятся ызарги, тогда и почешете.

Персиваль хмыкнул. Кто такие ызарги, он не знал, но раз те сыпались по расписанию, это давало надежду, что на этом «том свете» его распределили не в ад.


End file.
